Hell frozen Over with Ice
by Rich and Chewy
Summary: Rated to be safe and because of what I'm planning in a later chapter. S+S!!! Everyone goes to a party but what happens when they play Truth or Dare, Spin the bottle and Hide and Seek? And Suppi joins in?Suck at summaries. R+R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ore wa Twoidle Damu. Ore wa Twoidle Di. *sighs* Syaoran rocks... *look's around* But I don't own him... god willing one day I will but not now. I don't own anything to do with Cardcaptor Sakura. No money for you.   
A/N: Okay, this is the fiirst chapter of my second CCS story the first isn't on ff.net, might add it. Please be nice! In this the second movie never happened *everyone gasps* I know it's shocking isn't it!!!! Oh and Syaoran never admited he loves Sakura either.   
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
"NO!!! You are NOT having a party at my house!!! I, unfortunatly, know what that perverted, evil mind is capable of!!!" Syaoran yelled at Eriol. His face was red from anger and his hands were clenched together in fist's ready to strike if he was provoked. He desperatly tryed not to strangle Eriol as he didn't want to embarass himself infront of Sakura, who was standing next to both of the guys. "If I let you have the party at my house there is a good chance that I will be left homeless for a good year!!! And I don't want to know what you'd end up doing with Tomoyo there!!!"   
  
"Now, now my Dear Descendant, the only people who will be there are Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika, Kero, yourself and I." Eriol tryed to convince Syaoran that nothing would go wrong; although he knew something would as he was going to try and get Syaoran to admit he loves Sakura. Sakura had recently told Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko about the Clow Cards, Kero and how Syaoran, Eriol and herself had magic. They had thought it was really cool that they new three people who could use magic.   
  
Sakura suddenly gasped. She thought it would be fun to have a party with all her friends there. "Syaoran!!! Please let him have the party at your house it sounds like sso much fun!!! I hope my dad will let me go. When's the party gonna be? Please let him Syaoran!!!" Sakura looked straight into Syaoran's eye's as if pleading to him. "Please?" Syaoran blushed. When she usually looked at Syaoran with puppy dog eyes he gave in straight away, but this time it was different. He was just about to surrender but then he thought about how much his mum would kill him if they actually happened to blow up the house, or, at the least smash everything in it.   
  
"N... no... I can't. Mother will kill me if anything goes wrong... Gomen Sakura..." Syaoran apologised to the upset girl next to him. Unexpectedly Eriol cleared his throat. "Yes Hiiragizawa?"   
  
"Aren't you going to apologise to me aswell...? After all you are declining my ofer to have a party at your house."   
  
"No." Syaoran said sharply turning his back and walking away, pulling Sakura along with him.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
Syaoran opened his eye's, slowly taking in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, the curtain's were already open letting a bright light shine into his dark room, so that was what had woken him up. The sweet smell of bacon, fried eggs and strawberry topped pancakes wafted into his nose. Obviously Wei had already been into his room this morning. Sitting up in his bed, the young boy looked around his room. On his bedside table there was a tray which held his breakfast, and two letters. Odd, he usually didn't get any letters. After a small strech, Syaoran grabbed hold of one of the letters and began opening it. It was an invitation reading:   
  
TO: My dear descendant.   
YOU ARE INVITED TO: A party. No particular reason for the party but please bring a cake and a presant for the person who's name is wriiten on the extra peice of paper.   
TIME/ DATE: 6pm, Saturday 17th January 2003.   
PLACE: My mansion. Notice it's not yourse anymore!?   
RSVP: School today.   
FROM: Eriol Hiiragizawa   
  
He placed the invitation on his bedside table again and picked up the other. It read:   
  
Hi Syaoran!!!!   
Don't know why I'm sending you this letter, I know I'll see you at school today but I just wanted to show you this cool... um thing Tomoyo made for you. I don't know how she did it, she doesn't have any magical powers or anything. Probably got Eriol to help her.   
  
Syaoran pulled a seperate peice of paper out of the envalope. It was an enchanted picture... of Sakura and him. They were walking around the picture when Touya arrived in the scene starting a glaring contest with Syaoran. Syaoran blushed, but then he remembered about the peice of paper which was surposed to have the name of someone he had to get someone a presant for on it. He shook the other envalope and a small peice of paper. A name began to appear in pink ink on the paper. It read: Kinomoto Sakura. Syaoran turned tomato red. He had to buy something for Sakura!?   
  
After finishing up with his breakfast and getting changed into his normal school clothes, Syaoran went down to the kitchen to find Wei had made his lunch for him and was getting ready to drive him to school. "Ohayo, Wei." Syaoran picked up his lunch and the maths assignment he had finished the night before, stuffed them in his bag and headed for the door. "Let's go Wei."   
  
"Yes Syaoran-sama."   
  
On the way to school Syaoran explained to Wei about the party and what he needed to do. He also asked what he should get Sakura as a presant. Wei said that he would make the cake, chocolate as it was Syaoran's favourite, and that Sakura would like anything that Syaoran got her. After a think and abit of help from Wei, he decided to get her a bracelet with Sakura Blossoms on it and maybe an inscription, if he fould figure out what to write. Soon enough they were at the school and the now satisfied boy walked off to his homeroom class.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
"So are you going to the party Rika?" Sakura asked, Tomoyo (who was standing next to her) looking just as curious.   
  
"No. My family and I have to go to Australia on that day for a week. My auntie is pregnant in the hospital and my mum and dad want to go over to see my baby cousin. Gomen, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi are going though." Sakura's face fell as she heard that Rika wouldn't be going to the party, although she was happy because she was getting a little cousin.   
  
"Australia!? Wow cool!!! I've always wanted to go to Australia!!!" As sakura was speaking Syaoran opened the door into the class room and slowly walked in.   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Li!" Tomoyo shouted across the class. The girl next to her looked over at the door.   
  
"Ohayo Syaoran!!!" Sakura yelled cheerfully to Syaoran earning a soft reply. After he had walked over to his desk and set his things down Sakura began to talk to him again. "Syaoran are you going to the party!?" Sakura was obviously in a good mood this morning, probably excited about the party.   
  
Syaoran turned bright red. "Y... yes. How about you?"   
  
"Yep!"   
  
Afew seconds later Mr Terada walked into the class. Struggling slightly, he told everyone to sit down.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
After school that day, Syaoran stopped by a small jewler he knew would have a bracelet like he wanted. As he had though there was one there. It was pure 9crt gold looped together with a small gold strip for an inscription and pink diamond Sakura blossom's around it and hanging casually from some parts of the bracelet. This was going to cost him a fortune but it would be worth it to see Sakura smile, well that's what he thought anyway. He got an inscription which said "Sakura, thankyou for the best time of my life." He had thought about having love Syaoran on the end but his mother would have killed him for spending so much on a girl who had gotten the Clow Cards against him, let alone the fact that it would embarras him to death if Eriol saw it. It ended up costing around $5000 (That's Aussie dollars), but he thought it was worth it.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
A/N;Ok that's it for this chapter. I can never come up with good endings no matter what, it could be the end of a chapter, the end of a story even the end of a sentance, I just can't end them!!! KUSO!!! oh well. Okay everything's Aussie spelt and in Aussie dollars because, well I am an Aussie! Please R+R 'cos if I don't get one, I wont continue it, and I want to 'cos I have a good idea. GOMEN IF IT'S LIKE ANYONE ELSES STORY, I CAME UP WITH THIS WHILE ON A HOLIDAY AND I DIDN'T HAVE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER SO I HAVEN'T STOLEN A STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, just R+R, I'll get the next chapter up soon! 


	2. Hell at it's best

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Cardcaptor Sakura? Why would I write a fanfic if I did? I'd be continuing the series if I did or atleast make another movie where you got to see the end of the jump in the Second Movie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
A/N: Hey people!!! SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY FUN!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter might be abit weird, depends on how much effort I put into making it normal. Oh BTW I think I forgot to mention in the last chapter that it's a party where they sleep over at Eriol's house after... can't remember what those are called, seem to loose my memory when I'm on a sugar high ^^;.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
Saturady Night: Party   
  
At 5:30pm Syaoran headed towards Sakura's house, saying a quick good-bye to Wei and making sure he had clothes for the next day and the bracelet. They had aranged the night before to meet then head to Eriol's house together. They had asked Tomoyo aswell but she said that she was helping Eriol before the party, not to Syaoran's surprise. Afew minutes later he arrived at Sakura's house. Much to his surprise Sakura was getting chased out of her house, she was yelling at Touya.   
  
"Touya!!! He's not a brat!!! His name's Li Syaoran!!! Get it in your think head!!! He hasn't tried to hurt me since I first met him!!!" Sakura yelled through the window she was standing next to. She ran at the door and started slamming against it with her side. "Let me in Touya!!! I need... to get... my stuff..." She said in-between numerous attacks to the door.   
  
"Need some help there Sakura?" Syaoran asked walking upto the angry girl, who abruptly stopped slamming against the door.   
  
"Hai." Sakura replied blushing a light pink.   
  
Syaoran transformed his sword and took out one of his scrolls. "Kaze shorai!!!" Syaoran yelled as wind rushed past and slammed into the door knocking it back, leaving a very shocked, and rather scared Touya standing awestruck in the doorway. "There you go Sakura." Sakura smiled at Syaoran as she walked into her house, got her bag and walked back out. Even when they left Touya was still standing there, door wide open with his mouth hanging down to the ground, He knew Syaoran could use magic but not like that.   
  
It didn't take long for Sakura and Syaoran to get to Eriol's mansion as he lived down the road from them. When they arrived Chiharu, Naoko and Takashi were already there. Eriol's house looked really great. There were blue, red, green, yellow and pink streamers hanging everywhere, enchanted stars floated in mid air next to a larger sun and moon. A table of food and drink was set on one side of the room, food like chocolate pizza, chicken and some, but not much fruit. A bowl of punch lay next to afew bottles of Vanilla Coke and Lemonade.   
  
"Sakura! Li! You finally made it." Tomoyo yelled to the two, who were still gapping at all the effort that Eriol and Tomoyo had gone to, as she ran towards them. She was dressed in a baby blue skirt with a pale yellow sleeve-less top and knee high boots, it made Sakura and Syaoran feel alittle awkward as they were in casual clothes. Seeing Sakura's uneasy expression, Tomoyo smiled and whipped out two "costumes" she had made for them both. "Here." She passed Sakura and Syaoran an outfit each. Sakura's was pink, it was sort fo like what Syaoran wore during the battle in the second movie (although they didn't know that as it never happened ^^;). It had shorts to fit just above her knees with a sleeve less top with short tails (you know those thingy's that hang down from tops) which stuck out slightly and had gold edges, like most of Tomoyo's battle costumes. As for Syaoran's it was emerald green. It had three quater pants with gold trimming and a short sleeved top like which, other than the sleeves and colour, was exactly like Sakura's. Both had the usual wings on the back. After saying a big thank-you to Tomoyo they both went upstairs to get changed.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
"So what should we do now guy's?" Chiharu asked. They had just finished eating tea. For some reason Tomoyo and Eriol had eaten an awfull lot, wll for them anyway, and Sakura didn't know why. Syaoran tried to explain in the nicest way possible but he didn't get very far (Ok I don't want this to have to go upto an R rating so I'll leave why they ate alot more upto your own imagination. I know what's meant to be going on but I wont mention it. BTW I don't think I mentioned this either but in this story they are 13 years old).   
  
"I know!" Tomoyo suddenly shouted (well a quite shout anyway). She brought out a pink bag from nowhere, it just happened to be Sakura's bag. "Let's look in Sakura's purse!!!" Sakura blushed and Syaoran jumped. He (as in Syaoran) looked over at Eriol, who seemed to have a smirk wiped across his face. Tomoyo whipped out Sakura's purse, a Roxy (Roxy is a girls surf brand in Australia, it's really popular for girls in Australia but I don't know if other countries have it too.) purse, pink with all different coloured stripes. The currently evil girl undid the little thingo that keeps it closed (what was that called again ^^;) and began to search though it. Sakura blushed ten shades of red, she had a picture of Syaoran in there! "Ohh look at this!" Tomoyo pulled out a rather small peice of paper. "It's a picture... OF SYAORAN!!!" The blue haired girl turned it around. It was indeed her picture of Syaoran. "Oooh Sakura, got the hots for him do you???" Tears welled up in the card mistress' eyes as everyone, excluding Syaoran (who was also blushing like mad), started cracking-up laughing. Sakura suddenly bolted off towards Tomoyo's downstairs bathroom, warm tears streaming down her face. Syaoran tryed calling for her to come back but it was no use, she was too upset.   
  
"Tomoyo! Eriol! That was a terrible thing to do! Look what happened! I'm suprised at you Tomoyo, you're surposed to be her best friend." Syaoran too ran off towards the bathroom. Maybe he could cheer Sakura up. When he got to the bathroom he heard soft sobs coming from inside. He chocolate haired boy knocked on the door and began to the distraught girl inside in a calm voice unlike the one he had just used on 'the evil ones' as he now know them. "Sakura... are you alright...?" Syaoran asked his friend.   
  
The sobbing came to an abrupt stop. "S... Syaoran???" Sakura asked in a shakey voice. "Go away... I want to be alone... I don't feel like getting dissed about the picture at the moment..." She said begining to sob again.   
  
"Sa...kura... Look I'm not going to dis you, that was an awfull thing Tomoyo and Eriol did, if it's any consolation I have a picture of you in my wallet too." Syaoran blushed, he had just embarassed himself to-death, but he would have tried anything to make her smile again. Just like before the sobbing came to a complete stop. Syaoran smiled one of his rare (and cute!!!! *slaps herself*) smiles. The door sprung open and the girl who had been hiding inside stepped out, now smilling. Her eye's were red and puffy, and she had tear stained cheeks but she seemed cheerfull again as she sprung into a shocked Syaoran's arms.   
  
"Syaoran, you have a picture of me in your wallet? And you told me just to cheer me up? Hee hee Meiling's right, you really are stupid.   
  
"Uh, yeah, that's me. Stupid Syaoran from Hong Kong." Syaoran blushed. "C'mon let's go back... and if they saya anything to hurt or embarass you again..." Syaoran pulled out a scroll. "they get to meet mister fire." Sakura giggled as she released Syaoran from her grasp.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
A/N: Hmmmm... Bet you weren't expecting Sakura/ Syaoran fluff were you? Actually to tell the truth I wasn't either. It's just something my brain came up with while on a suga high. As you can tell I've been working hard to make it normal. Well this isn't the end of the chapter so don't leave yet!!!   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
When they got back to the group nothing much had changed, Tomoyo had put away Sakura's purse, but that was about it. They were all still pondering about what to do next. Something's like 'Let's go find Suppi and Kero' had come up but Eriol had just replied 'No it's not time yet. Suppi's bound to still be reading.' Syaoran didn't like the sound of that though. Suddenly Naoko burst out. "How about Truth or Dare???" Naoko suggested. So far it was the best idea that the group od 13 year olds had come up with so they all agreed and began to think about how to start it off.   
  
"It's a little know fact that Truth or Dare was a way of deciding the head of a clan. It dates back to the early days of the BC's. Isn't that right Li? The winner would be the one who had completed all dare's or of corse answered truthfully. Now you couldn't lie in truth 'cos even back in the BC's they had lie detector's made out of stone..." Takashi explained to the group although he didn't get to finish as Chiharu began to strangle him.   
  
"Yes, yes. Maybe we should hook you upto one of those 'stone lie detector's' hey?" After about a minute of strangling Takashi Chiharu decided that it was no use, no matter how many times she tried it he just kept telling lie's. He really should be a fiction writter when he's older. "Anyway, since Naoko came up with the idea to play, I think she should be the first to pick the person." Everyone nodded in their consent, agreeing that it was the easiest way.   
  
"Ok. Ummmmm.... Eriol, truth or dare?" Naoko began.   
  
"Dare."   
  
"Ok. I dare you to... uhhhhh... dress in one of... no I dare you to kiss Tomoyo!" Syaoran groaned and slapped his hand onto his forehead.   
  
"Hmm, ok." Eriol motioned for Tomoyo to come closer to him, then very unexpectedly (well for most...^^;) Eriol launched himself at Tomoyo and kissed her very, very passionatly. But in the proces of 'launching himself' at her, he put abit too much pawer into it and they fell down to the ground.   
  
"Ahhhh!" Sakura screamed, obviously shocked and horrorfied by the site in front of them. She attempted to cover her eye's, but it didn't work no matter how much she tried.   
  
"Don't worry about it Sakura," Syaoran comforted Sakura, patting her back gentally."they aren't human... well, atleast one of them isn't." Syaoran scratched his head in thought, trying to figure out which wasn't human. He came to the conclusion that it was Eriol. "Ok you two break it up! We've all had enough of you little, or should I say GIANT display. We don't want to permianently scar some minds here do we? And the author has already implied that she doesn't want the rating to go any higher." The boy stood up and broke the two teenagers on the floor apart.   
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the voice of me from somewhere above. Syaoran raised and eyebrow at me (as in Twilight Yin Yang)   
  
"Ok then my dear sweet descendant. Truth or dare?"   
  
Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks (I don't know what he was doing but hey you have an imagination right? you can figure it out). He felt the heat rise up in his cheeks giving them a less pale, more red colour. Either way he was trapped now. He said truth, he'd probable end up having to say he loved Sakura. He said dare, he'd end up doing something extremely embarassing, he might even have to get into one of Sakura's battle costumes, or worse! "Uh... me...?" Syaoran stuttered out. Eriol smiled that annoying smile at his 'dear descendent'. "I take it that means yes..." The now fire red boy began to think about what to do. He decided that he would rather be humiliated for life than have to admit he loved Sakura. He wanted to tell her in his own way not in a dumb game. "What happens if I don't want to do either...?" Syaoran asked, hoping that he might be able to get out of doing either.   
  
"Oh there's no way of getting out of this."   
  
"But I don't want to have to do that" Syaoran said obviously meaning he didn't want to have to kiss someone. "But anyhow... I chose dare, you damn cao tou." Syaoran cursed in Mandarin.   
  
"Now that wasn't nice. So you don't want to kiss someone...? Then dress up in one of Sakura's battle costumes, hmmm let's see... the 'Pink Cat' one and dance while singing "Too Sexy". What would you rather, embarass your-self like that or kiss one of your friends?"   
  
The pressure was on. I had been given a choice of a dare, now I had to choose. Eriol and Tomoyo had sly grin's on their faces. Everyone's eyes were glued on me. I looked around at everyone, they were all smiling, well everyone except Sakura, she was just blushing. I sighed. "I... I'll..."   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
A/N: Too bad if you wanted to know what Syaoranwas going to choose, 'cos that's where this chapter ends. Mwahahahahaha!!!!! Cliff hangers, gotta love them! But only when you're writting them, when you read a story and it has a cliff hanger in it it's just annoying!!!! Um, well yeah, this story probably isn't at all good considering it's my first try at a CCS if you don't count a very crappy Christmas one I wrote at the end of last year. Please R+R and incase you come back to read more, I'm already in the process of making the next chapter. Hee hee I've written the disclaimer... lol. Oh if you want to know what Cao Tou means e-mail me, but be warned you may not like it, especially if you're an Eriol fan, unlike me. 


	3. Syaorans Worst Nightmare

Mmmmmmm, tired... I have been up for the past two nights watching CCS at 2am or playing a Nintendo Game without my mum and dad knowing. I have gotten no sleep for the past two nights and I wont for the next week. Cool.   
  
Disclaimer: La la la la la! I don't own anything... actually that's a lie I own CCS dvd's and a fashion doll of Syaoran ^^ Oh and some little fashino doll thingos of Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero. Also alot of Manga and cd's of CCS. But I don't own the show.   
  
A/N: This stories not going to be from my POV and it's going to be from one person's POV... I'm lazy today... so here we go with Syaoran's POV...   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
The pressure was on. I had been given a choice of a dare, now I had to choose. Eriol and Tomoyo had sly grin's on their faces. Everyone's eyes were glued on me. I looked around at everyone, they were all smiling, well everyone except Sakura, she was just blushing. I sighed. "I... I'll..." I paused re-thinking my descision, but I decided I had made the right choice. "I'll... kiss someone..." I mentally slapped myself, cursing in Mandarin in my head. I decided I'd much rather kiss my best friend, I knew it would be Sakura, than be dissed for the rest of my life. I looked at everyone again. Eriol and Tomoyo still had those annoying sly grins on their face, Takashi was really enjoing himself, he had moved about 5 meters closer to me since I answered, Naoko and Chiharu were smiling joyfully and Sakura, well lets just say, her face had gone ten times as red as it was before. She, like me, seemed to know that she'd be the one I had to kiss.   
  
"Alright cao tou, you know my answer, now get a move on, who do I have to kiss?" I sighed. This was going to be embarassing, oh well, at least I don't have to sing "Too Sexy".   
  
"Ok my dear, sweet, cute descendant." Eriol looked around the group, occasionally stopping to glance at people. I swear I saw him take a quick look at Takashi but I'm not sure. "Sakura. You have to kiss Sakura." Now it was my turn to blush, I felt the heat rise up all over my face, even though it came as no shock to me that he had said that, but hey you try being in this position it's humiliating. "But... first you I'll lay down some rules. 1. It can't be on the cheek, has to be the lips." Bugger, plan one down the drain. Now I was getting scared. "2. It has to be atleast 10 seconds long." Eveyone laughed, excluding Sakura and I. Now I was really scared. "3. If you don't obey these rules, you have to dress up in Sakura's costumes and do a cat walk to "Too Sexy", then you have to kiss everyone, including Takashi, excluding me." I was horrorfied, but I think I'd rather kiss my best friend, on the lips, for atleast 10 seconds, than have to do a cat walk and kiss a guy.   
  
"*sigh*... Ok..." I turned to Sakura, we were both blushing crimson. "Hi." I said trying to stall the dare. Sakura giggled slightly. Well atleast she finds this situation humorous. Eriol cleared his throat. "Ok cao tou." I yelled at Eriol. My eye's locked with Sakura's, we were both blushing madly. I slowly began to lean in towards her when I suddenly felt something push my head faster and before I knew it, my lips were locked with hers. I heard everyone start chanting the numbers from one to ten, although I couldn't see them as my eyes were closed. Everything seemed to be going slower than usuall, then, to my shock I felt Sakura kiss me back!!! This wasn't actually that bad. I had no sence what so ever at the moment. Before I knew it the group of people around us had yelled ten rather loudly, but neither Sakura nor I pulled away. Was Sakura enjoying this as much as me?   
  
"They didn't pull away?" Chiharu said questioningly. "I thought as soon as we got to ten they would have stopped.   
  
"Maybe they didn't hear us... or are they happy this way...?" I heard Takashi walk over to us and he began to tap my shoulder. "Uh... Li? You can stop now." My eyes sprung open everyone was surrounding us still, eyes wide. I smiled sheepishly at them.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
That was the Truth or Dare from hell. I had been picked 5 times!!! 3 thruth's and 2 dares. The second dare came from Takashi although it was so much more tame than Eriol's had been, not that I didn't enjoy it. All I had to do was sleep in the same room as Sakura, nothing had to happen, thank god, I just had to be in the same room as her for the whole night. Of corse knowing my luck we'd probably get given the smallest room in the house with only a double bed in it and for some reason I'd end up sleeping in the bed with Sakura pushing aside my atempts to sleep on the floor... just like the time I had to take care of Sakura when she was injured while Touya and Fujitaka were away. Ok I'm babbling again. The 3 truth questions were... 1. 'Do you have a crush on anyone?' (Naoko) Obviously yes, Sakura. 2. 'Who's your best friend?' (Sakura) I was nervous about answering this one, but eventually I answered with a barely audible 'You'. And finally 'Is it true that you had to play truth or dare before you became the head guy of the Li clan?' (Takashi ^^;) That was a straight out no.   
Sakura was hardly picked on though. She got asked if Tomoyo was her best friend or if I was her best friend and that was it. She said she liked us the same, generally, but after Tomoyo's little "Let's look through Sakura's purse and embarass her about having a picture of Syaoran in it" trick she liked me better. I was quite content with her answer. She wasn't picked again!!! WHAT IS THIS, PICK ON SYAORAN DAY OR SOMETHING!? Anyway so now we we're all out of ideas about what to do again.   
  
"Hmmm, how about a something alittle more tame than Truth or Dare? Uhhh... Hide and seek?" Sakura sugested. Not a good idea my friend, not a good idea at all. Tomoyo and Eriol are likely to run off and not come back for atleast an three or four hours, and in a house this huge (well it's not as huge as mine... ok Syaoran, you don't want to inflate your ego) it's likely they'll never be found.   
  
"Good idea. I want to be the 'seeker'!!!" Takashi burst out. We all nodded in consent although I was extremely scared about what was going to happen. We all split up and went seperate ways and Takashi was given a minute to count. I searched around the house and headed for the second floor, which was the highest up we could go. ('K in my story Tomoyo's house is like 4 stories high.) I searched around for a minute when I heard foot steps closing in on me. I quickly dashed into the nearest room, the upstairs bathroom... ^^; and closed the door. The footsteps were coming closer... and closer... and closer... the door opened... I was about to say 'I give up, you found me!' When I realised who it was. It wasn't Takashi at all, it was Sakura. I looked up at her as I was now sitting on the floor.   
  
"Ah! Gomen Syaoran I didn't mean to take your hiding spot! I promise not to tell Takashi where you are if he finds me first!" Sakura was about to walk out of the bathroom when I stood up and grabbed onto her wrist. She turned around to face me with a questioning look on her face.   
  
"S'okay, you can stay in here with me." Sakura smiled brightly at me and nodded. My face tingled as I felt myself turn red again, I seem to be blushing alot tonight don't I? I sat back down on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, Sakura did the same sitting next to me. For some reason I felt a sudden urge to lock the door... so I did. In one swift move I stood up, locked the door, and sat back down again. I don't know why I did that, probably 'cos I didn't want to be caught with Sakura, in a bathroom... Imagine what Eriol and Tomoyo would say if they found out!   
  
One hour passed...   
Then two and still, no one had so much as knocked on the door. Sakura and I were out of things to talk about, we didn't dare bring up the kiss from before.   
  
"What's taking them so long!?" I finally burst out. I unlocked the door and walked out. Looking around I saw no one... absolutely no one around. I decided to go look for them.   
  
"Syaoran! Where are you going!?" Sakura yelled as she to ran out, soon catching up with me. There was an eerie silence filling the air. There was no sounds of talking, laughing or the footsteps of people walking around upstairs. Sakura clinged onto my arm making me, once again, blush. "S... Syaoran where is eve..." I hushed her. I had an odd feeling that we were being watched. There was an evil laugh coming from a room next to us. Sakura's grip on my arm tightened to the almost unbarable stage. We slowly headed towards the door, or more acurately I headed towards the door, Sakura was just tagging along for protection. The evil laugh go tlouder and louder as we came closer to the door. I put a shakey hand out and grabbed onto the handle, turning it slowly. I opened the door when...   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura had screamed. She jumped up into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. Suprisingly I didn't blush, my eyes were too fixated on what was inside. Tomoyo and Eriol were both tapping us. Takashi was dressed up as some sort of... monster and Chiharu and Naoko were huddled behind giggling quietly. So Takashi had scared Sakura making her jump into my arms which was exactly what Tomoyo and Eriol had expected. Great, more things to dis Sakura and I about. Sakura peaked into the dark room. "Tomoyo?"   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
A/N: Ahhhhh... kawaii... *goes stary eyed* Syaoran and Sakura are so cute together!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Syaoran: That chapter was horror!!! Why did you do that to me?   
  
Twilight: Because you're so kawaii! *hugs Syaoran* I just love terrorising you! *ends hug* And don't you give me that crap that you didn't enjoy that kiss with Sakura...?   
  
Syaoran: Well... I... um... BYE! *runs off*   
  
Twilight: O...kay... Well R+R I'm already writing the next chapter so it'll be up ASAP especially because school starts again next Tuesday! Ahhh! My homegroup (home room) teacher's my Maths teacher from last year!? *screams* R+R!!! 


End file.
